WET
by Nyippa-chan
Summary: Yoongi yang menahan nafsunya ketika melihat Jimin basah, dan berkeringat. Yoongi : Seme , Jimin : Uke. One shot. Yaoi, mature content.


Wet

.

.

Cast : Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

Other members of BTS

.

BTS belongs to god, their company, and their family.

.

This story is originaly from my dirty mind, please respect it.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy your reading!

.

.

Sudah hampir dua jam ia menahan hawa nafsunya untuk menerkam kekasih gembilnya. Sudah dua jam pula orang yang duduk disampingnya merasakan aura gelap yang dipancarkannya, dan sudah dua jam pula matanya tidak lepas dari sang kekasih.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika saja kau melihatnya, aku jamin kau akan tergoda. Bayangkan saja kau melihat kekasihmu dengan choker yang bertengger manis di lehernya, rambut basah karena keringat dan air hujan, serta leher dan dada yang terekspos.

"Yoongi-hyung?" Hoseok mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Yoongi yang sedang kesal.

Yoongi tak membalasnya, ia hanya menggumam sebagai responnya terhadap Hoseok. Dan itu cukup jelas untuk membuat Hoseok mengerti bahwa Yoongi sepertinya sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Hoseok sadar saat ini pandangan Yoongi tidak lepas dari sang kekasih, Jimin, yang dengan polosnya menggelitiki sang maknae bersama Taehyung.

Lain halnya dengan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang sedari tadi sudah menggeleng pasrah, sudah bisa menebak bagaimana akhir nasib Jimin malam ini ketika mereka tiba di dorm nanti. Mungkin Seokjin harus mengungsi ke kamar lain.

Merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya Jimin menghentikan aktifitas bercanda-bersama-maknae-line nya dan mendapati Yoongi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

'Apalagi salahku kali ini?' keluhnya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah berat Jimin mendekati Yoongi yang sedak duduk disamping Hoseok. Sejujurnya Jimin ragu-ragu untuk sekedar memanggil nama Yoongi, namun ia tidak mau membiarkan masalah –yang tak ia ketahui penyebabnya- ini berlarut-larut.

Namun belum sempat Jimin membuka mulutnya, sang manager sudah menyerukan kepada seluruh member untuk bergegas kembali ke dorm dan beristirahat karena jadwal mereka esok hari yang sangat padat. Lagi-lagi Jimin mendengus pasrah, terima saja nasibnya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, hawa gelap meliputi seluruh member bangtan. Jangan tanya dari mana sumbernya, kita semua tau siapa penguasa kegelapan di bangtan.

Tanpa basa-basi Yoongi menarik lengan Jimin, agak kasar dan terburu-buru, membawanya ke kamarnya dan Seokjin. Sepertinya benar, Seokjin akan tidur dengan Taehyung dan Hoseok malam ini. Seluruh member yang bahkan belum menanggalkan tas mereka hanya saling bertatapan, seolah ini bukan kejadian langka. Mereka sangat memaklumi pasangan satu ini.

Sementara itu, dibalik pintu yang baru saja dibanting kasar oleh Yoongi, terdapat Jimin yang tengah terapit oleh pintu dan kekasihnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani membalas tatapan sang kekasih.

"Lihat aku, anak nakal." Yoongi berucap dengan nada serendah mungkin tepat di samping telinga Jimin yang mulai berubah merah.

"H-hyung…" Jimin sedikit mendorong dada Yoongi yang ia rasa sudah terlalu dekat. Perasaan Jimin memburuk.

"Hmm? Kau tahu letak kesalahanmu dimana, sayang?" Lagi-lagi Yoongi menggodanya, mengelus pipi gembilnya halus.

"A-aku tidak tahu, hyung." Jimin tergagap, sementara Yoongi menyeringai.

"Ku menggodaku habis-habisan hari ini, Jiminnie." Yoongi menjilat telinga Jimin.

"Nghhh." satu lenguhan berhasil lolos dari bibir berisi Jimin.

"Lihat, apakah kau begitu menginginkanku, sayang?" Yoongi lalu menyambar kembali bibir kekasihnya.

Jimin membalasnya. Jimin membalas ciuman Yoongi dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yoongi, membuat tautan keduanya semakin dalam. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yoongi menggiring tubuh Jimin menuju ranjang dan menjatuhkannya penuh kasih sayang. Lengannya mengungkung tubuh Jimin dbawahnya dengan serakah, sementara kakinya ia selipkan bersilangan diantara kaki Jimin, mengunci pegerakan namja yang lebih muda.

Yoongi melepas tautannya saat ia menyadari nafas Jimin yang mulai terengah, dan kembali menatap wajah sang kekasih. Mata sipitnya yang kini terlihat sayu, keringat yang mulai membasahi kening dan sekujur tubuhnya, selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi kagum.

Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang Jimin kenakan, sesekali tersenyum lembut memberikan kehangatan pada yang lebih muda. Begitu pula Yoongi, dengan segala perlakuan manisnya, selalu mebuat Jimin takluk. Meskipun Yoongi memang menyeramkan ketika sedang kesal atau marah. Sekali lagi, jika hanya tinggal dirinya bersama Jimin, maka Yoongi yang menyeramkan tidak akan muncul. Hanya dengan Jimin, hanya untuk Jimin.

"H-hyuuung… Jangan menatapku seperti ituuu…" Jimin merengek, merasa malu ketika Yoongi menatapi seluruh tubuh telanjangnya.

Yoongi terkekeh, Jimin memang selalu menggemaskan.

"Hyung curang! Lepaskan juga bajumu!" Jimin kembali merengek.

Tak ada kata tidak untuk Jimin. Dengan cepat ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan menampilkan _junior_ nya yang sudah menegang, Jimin bersemu merah menatapnya. Selalu seperti itu, tak perduli berapa banyak percintaan yang telah mereka lakukan.

Yoongi kembali mengecupi Jiminnya, menyusuri setiap inchi kulit Jimin yang selalu menjadi candu baginya, sembari terus menggumamkan pujian – pujian kepada sang kekasih.

.

" _Kau indah, Jimin."_

" _Kenapa kau begitu manis?"_

" _Rasamu selalu memabukkan, Jiminnie."_

Jimin menyukainya, wajahnya selalu bersemu merah.

Yoongi sesekali menyesap leher sang kekasih, meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan, tanda kepemilikannya.

"Ingat ini, kau milikku, sayang." Yoongi kembali berbisik lalu menggapai dua tonjolan di dada Jimin, memainkannya bergantian dengan lidahnya dan tangannya. Ia lalu menyusuri perut sixpack Jimin, dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh _junior_ Jimin yang sudah menegang.

Yoongi lalu mengurutnya perlahan, membuat Jimin mendesah nikmat.

"Hyunghh…" Ia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bahu Yoongi.

"Mendesahlah, manis." Yoongi mempercepat kocokannya sembari mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Jimin bergantian.

Tak berselang lama, Jimin mencapai puncaknya, meninggalkan Yoongi yang kini mengeras.

"Ahhhh.. Hyungghhh."

Nafasnya terengah.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yoongi membasahi jemarinya dengan cairan Jimin dan melesakkannya pada lubang berkedut Jimin, membuat yang lebih muda membelalak kaget. Bukan main-main, Yoongi melesakkan dua jarinya sekaligus.

"H-hyuunggh.. shhh… s-sakit.."

"Ssst, tenanglah sayang. Ini akan nikmat, bersabarlah."

Yoongi menambahkan satu jari lagi.

"Ahhh!" Jimin menjerit sakit, dan nikmat disaat yang bersamaan.

" _Shit!_ Lubangmu selalu saja ketat!" Yoongi mengumpat sembari memaju mundurkan Jemarinya di lubang Jimin, mencari-cari titik kenikmatan sang kekasih.

"Ahh! Disana hyungie…."

Gotcha!

Yoongi menemukannya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan jemarinya, lalu menetesi _junior_ nya dengan cairan yang selalu ia persiapkan dilacinya.

Ia lalu kembali mengungkung Jimin dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain menuntun kemaluannya untuk memasuki lubang Jimin. Jimin membalas perlakuan Yoongi dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher yang lebih tua, dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Yoongi.

"Nggghhh." Jimin dan Yoongi mendesah bersama saat _junior_ Yoongi berhasil memasuki Jimin.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, Yoongi segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, menumbuk lubang Jimin yang sangat ia sukai. Ia suka semua yang ada pada Jimin.

"Sssshhhh… Jimhhh…." Yoongi menggeram, rectum Jimin mencengkram _junior_ nya dengan sangat kuat, mengundang Yoongi untuk menumbuknya semakin kencang.

"Hhhh.. D-disana… h-hyunggghhh…" Jimin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa tatkala Yoongi berkali-kali menumbuk titik kenikmatannya, membuatnya semakin menyempitkan lubangnya.

"Jimhh.. A-aku…" Yoongi merasakan kedatangannya semakin dekat.

Tumbukan demi tumbukan, desahan demi desahn terus keluar dari mulut kedua putra adam itu. Suara kecipak kulit yang beradu, hawa panas yang menguar dan bau percintaan yang mendominasi membuat keduanya semakin mendekat pada puncak kenikmatan mereka.

Tangan Yoongi tidak tinggal diam, ia meraih kejantanan Jimin yang juga menegang dan mengocoknya penuh nafsu. Ia ingin menjemput kenikmatannya bersama Jimin.

"Ngghhh… Hyunggieeeh…" Jimin tak lagi sanggup menerima kenikmatan yang Yoongi berikan, selalu sempurna.

" _Fuck!_ Yoongi kembali mengumpat, ia sudah semakin dekat.

"Hyungghhh."

"B-bersama, Jimh…"

Lalu…

"Ahhhh."/"Ssshhh."

Keduanya datang bersamaan.

Yoongi mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Jimin dan membiarkan cairannya merembes keluar, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin. Ia lalu merengkuh Jimin dalam pelukannya, begitu pula Jimin yang menyamkankan dirinya pada dada Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin." Selalu, kalimat cinta dari bibir Yoongi selalu membuat jantung Jimin berlomba.

"Hm-mh. Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung." Jimin bergumam dalam pelukannya.

"Oh iya, aku masih belum memberitahu salahmu, kan?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Hm? Euh. Kurasa iya." sahut Jimin ragu, ayolah ia lelah dan butuh tidur.

"Kau tahu? Melihatmu basah, selalu mebuatku bernafsu sayang." sahut Yoongi sembari menyeringai.

Jimin bersemu merah mendengarnya.

"Ish! mesum!" Jimin memukul dada Yoongi pelan.

Lalu keduanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Hallo! Aku tahu aku kurang ajar wkwk. Bukannya beresin ff yang kemarin malah bawa ff baru wkwk. Maaf readers-deul, aku gak tahan liat perform bangtan di mubank dan ide liarku muncul. Sebenernya akibat percakapan kotor di sebuah grup juga sih, wkwkwk.

FF yang kemarin pasti aku lanjut kok, lagi dalam proses.

Thank You!


End file.
